


Night in the woods oneshots

by OlliverWay



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliverWay/pseuds/OlliverWay
Summary: a series of oneshots, full of fluff and cuteness, and some smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be Mae and Bea, I guess it's an AU where Stan and Candy (Mae's parents) have never even heard of Bea, or know that Mae is a Lesbian

Bea was nervous, very nervous. She felt sick to her stomach, and for the first time in a while, she stamped out her cigarette. Although there was no sign telling her to, and it hadn't been reduced to ash. she held onto to Mae's hand as Mae giggled  
"fancy are we?"  
Bea sighed "I'm scared".  
Mae gave an encouraging smile. "Don't be, my folks love everyone"  
"Well your parents haven't met the one asshole in the neighborhood who smoked, and had the noose on her shirt mayday"  
Mae shrugged "Well, when you put it that way beabea.. Im kidding, you're overreacting"  
Stan got up from Garbo and Malloy to see his daughter and another girl, holding hands and smiling up at him, and he smiled as wide as he could "come on in! come on in!"  
he held the door open for them and ran into the kitchen to tell Candy. Candy hugged Mae smiling wide "Why didnt you tell us you were l-le-"  
Bea sighed "she probably thought showing up with an obvious girlfriend was obvious enough" Mae gave her a quick bunch in the shoulder and quickly whispered "Stop being sarcastic!"  
Mae’s parents’ were both smiling “What’s her name?”   
“You know you can ask me im standing ri-”  
“Her name is Bea Santello, and mom, dad, im a lesbian” she giggled knowing it was a bit late for that.  
Then Bea, despite her dark appearance, becan to laugh, and they had dinner and pie to celebrate


	2. Gregg and Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically propasal and marrige, really cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Adam ruins everything, season 1, episode 19)

Angus smiled, he had taken Gregg on a date. Another ‘pastabilities’ had opened in Bright harbor, but he wanted to go once with Gregg before he told Mae and Bea.

“Man! I miss this place!” Gregg was wearing a violet suit, and it made Angus want to dance with him so much. “

“I missed it too, i’m glad it's like, 5 minutes from our house” Angus chuckled and held Gregg’s hand “I love you Gregg, you know that right?”

“Mmhmm, is this a test?” Gregg giggled and slowly pulled a box from his pocket..

While Angus did the same

“Gregg/Angus” the said in sync “will you marry me?” they both opened their boxes for each other. The EXACT same ring was in both of them, and they both blushed and smiled

“YES!” They said in sync again “Oh dear.. Who will wear what?” Angus asked they while laughed and cuddled “holy crap..” Gregg was in happy tears “I wanna wear a dress!”

\--Two years later--

Gregg and Angus held hands, standing at the altar and looking deep into each others eyes, then, Gregg gave his vows

“Angus, when I first met you, I knew we’d date for a while, assuming that I was too hyperactive, I never knew we could make it work, here we are, eight years later, holding hands and preparing to begin a whole new life, Angus, I love you, and nothing can ever change that.”

Then it was Angus’ turn

“My dear Gregg. Things were looking bleak and hopeless, and then one day, I met you, and we were getting along, then we asked each other out for the first time. Two years ago we proposed at the same time, and here we are, about to kiss and seal our fate at the same time, as one”

Gregg was holding back tears “I do” Gregg said when the pastor began the final words before they kissed

“I do” Angus said afterwards

“You may now kiss the groom”

The pastor smiled and said, then Angus leaned in and kissed him, they held onto each other as Then Gregg’s family awwed and clapped. Mae and Bea, Greggs bridesmaid’s, gave him a thumbs up, and Germ, Angus’ best man, awwed as well, even Angus’ family, whom he was reluctant to invite, clapped “and they all lived happily ever after” Angus whispered into Greggs ear”


	3. Go ahead babe, tell em.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute lil chapter about something somewhere. I won't spoil it but Gregg and Angus get ready to tell everyone very good news

"Come on love, just get up there and i'll follow, making sure to protect you and make you feel so safe" Angus comforted holding Gregg's hand.

Gregg sniffled "I'm gross! No one has ever done this before around here! I'm the first person of my.. status, gender-wise, to say this!"

"Gregg, you are not gross, you're beautiful, I love you. That's what we said to each other, we will love each other forever, no matter what! I guarantee you not one person out there will hate you for saying this"

"a-alright" Gregg replied and stood up on the steps that over looked the crowd, and Angus gently hit a spoon against a glass, which even caused Selmers to stop reading edgy poetry she wrote.

"Gregg and I have an announcement." Angus said calmly, but loud enough to be heard throughout the cookout's crowd.

Gregg cleared his throat "Angus and I have been absent from a lot of town events recently, even refusing alcohol, I know crazy right?" The crowd laughed and Mae yelled "Yep!" which got even more laughs. "Well we owe you an explanation.. A few nights a go, Angus and I discovered that i'm.." Gregg hid behind Angus

"Gregg is pregnant!" Angus smiled wide and they came down from the steps, getting some cheers and some 'congrats!!!'s "Oh geez, im the godmom right?" Mae asked and smiled.

"Well obviously" Gregg said and kissed Angus "Thanks so much bug"

"Anything for you"

"cap'n"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing something kinda kinky with a heavily pregnant Gregg in the future, and I have the perfect pun for a title


	4. Babe, don't say you're ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning+pregnancy kink

Mae had been falling into another depression, she was 5 months pregnant, Bea was the father, mom2? (Don't ask just go with it) Mae was crying when Bea walked in

"Mayday, what's wrong dear?" she had grown a mush more compassionate attitude since Mae had become pregnant.

"Well im fat, and ugly, and I can only wear my mom's SHITTY clothes" she whined "I want this little one out!!"

Bae got up beside her and rubbed her belly "don't ever say that baby.. don't ever say you're ugly.."

"well i'm sure not SEXY" Mae complained.

"who says?" Bea teased and gently puffed a cloud of vape, her new habit, into the air, slowly reaching a hand down to her lover's sex .

Now Mae whined for a bit, the calmed down, holy shit, she enjoyed this a lot.

Bea was rubbing and rubbing, no entrance needed to send Mae into a cum-frenzy. 

And Mae did just that the hormones had increased her libido, and she came nearly immediately, falling back and breathing heavy "I needed that Beabea..'


	5. [dont] get dead, angel face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregg has a nightmare. Angus has an unorthodox method of calming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My badly punned chapter, Im ded fookin sirius, im writing this on a nintendo switch.

Gregg giggled hysterically, the pills flooding his brain "NONONO, im fiiiine!" he said, and died. 

He woke up and sobbed "Angus wake up please!" Angus sprung awake and cuddled Gregg's body, being mindful of his huge tummy, which had grown extensively over the months. "sh, sh, shhh" Angus rubbed Gregg's maternity panties "Daddys gotcha" Gregg whimpered and moaned at the touch "fuuuuuu..." Angus stroked and stroked as Gregg collapsed against him and came, falling asleep.. 

"Daddys gotcha"


End file.
